


Second Impressions

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, KARA (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is eager to prove herself to one Park Gyuri, a popular blogger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Impressions

“Mediocre at best?”

It was certainly not the worst thing said in the review but these words stuck in Nicole’s mind. How could someone Nicole admired say this about her bakery? She poured her heart, soul, and life savings into the business.

Nicole wouldn’t have taken it so hard if not for the fact that the ‘Bake-a-Blog’ was a popular website for bakery reviews. Run by Park Gyuri, she was known for her brutally honest reviews. The honesty was appreciated, but it broke Nicole’s heart that she didn’t like her baked goods. Next to eating, cooking was the thing she enjoyed most.

“I’ll just have to prove to Miss Park that my bakery is one of the best around!” Nicole told herself firmly. The problem with this idea was that Park Gyuri was no longer accepting requests for interviews. Nicole found this out by reading her blog which said that requests were temporarily blocked because of how booked up she was.

There was a way around this, though. Park Gyuri didn’t need to revisit the bakery to taste Nicole’s treats, not when Nicole could deliver them personally. 

Finding Park Gyuri’s address proved to be as simple as a google search. The most interesting thing about this new information was that she lived right in the house next door. It had to be fate.

Nicole was always so busy at the bakery decorating birthday cakes and rolling dough for fresh buns that she hadn't noticed her mysterious neighbor. It was perfect! With Miss Park being so close it would be a piece of (delicious) cake to convince her that the original review of ‘Nicori’s Bakery’ had been a mistake.

First thing was first; she had to whip her up a treat. The desserts Park Gyuri had listed as ‘Mediocre at best’ admittedly hadn’t been her strongest. Nicole needed to stick to what she knew best in order to impress Miss Park.

This was why the first thing she would be making her was one of her famous sweet red bean donuts. Nicole got up early and spent the morning preparing a dozen. Once she was satisfied with the result, she giftwrapped them, adding a bow for good measure.

Nicole cautiously walked up to the door, almost knocking but she stopped herself at the last minute. It was best to remain anonymous for now. That way Miss Park would view the treats through a neutral lens.

_Good morning Miss Park~_

_This is your next-door neighbor. I made you a little good morning treat to have before you have to get your day started. Please enjoy! <3_

She placed the notecard in front of the treats before scurrying off. The bakery had to be opened soon and Nicole was almost tempted to delay it in order to see Miss Park’s reaction. However, Nicole had to settle for trying to see down the tiny driveway once she got home that evening. The treats were gone and so was the note.

Just because Miss Park's doorstep was empty didn't actually mean they ended up in her stomach. For a brief moment however, Nicole feared Miss Park had thrown them away, but she had an idea. An admittedly desperate one, but still she moved forward and lifted the trashcan lid. Inside was the empty wrapper, no sign of her note or the treats.

Her plan was a success.

~*~

The next day Nicole made a sweet rice donut for Miss Park followed by sweet potato bread on the third day. After that, Nicole made a mini cheesecake and finally fruit pastry bites, each one decorated with a different fruit.

Everything seemed to be going swimmingly that week—until Nicole realized Miss Gyuri was looking outside the window one morning. It was only natural that she had grown curious about who was leaving her treats. 

“Morning!” Nicole squeaked out as the door opened. “I brought you some more sweet bean red donuts. You seemed to enjoy them last time.”

“You’ve been leaving the delicious treats on my step?” she asked, looking at Nicole with a surprised expression on her face. “I don’t think we’ve ever spoken in the few months that I have lived here, so why now?”

Nicole smiled nervously but appeared calm, cool, and collected on the outside. On the inside she was screaming, _Oh my gosh, she called my treats delicious!_

“I don’t know if you remember but a few weeks ago you reviewed a bakery called ‘Nikori’s Bakery’. My name is Nicole Jung, the owner of that bakery.”

Miss Park appeared surprised again but nodded to show she understood. “I remember. You were the one who has those fancy decorated cupcakes.”

“You said they were mediocre.”

“And they were,” she insisted. “It seemed like you were trying too hard to keep up with current trends, but everything you’ve made me for the past few days has been wonderful.”

Nicole clasped her hands underneath her chin and tried to suppress a squeal. “That means so much to me, Miss Park!”

“Of course, you’ll have to wait until a space opens up in my schedule, but I will give you another review.”

It was all Nicole could’ve asked for. “I hope I didn’t bother you with my drop-offs. I just wanted to give you a chance to taste my other treats.”

Park Gyuri took another bite of a fruit pastry (the one topped with a strawberry). For a second her eyes closed in what Nicole hoped was bliss before she licked the crumbs off her lips. “Would you care to show me how to make these sometime soon? They really are delicious.”

“Sunday?” Nicole asked hopefully.

“That works for me,” Gyuri answered, a shy smile appearing on her face.

“It’s a date then.”

Miss Park stared, her cheeks turning a bright pink. The color resembled the frosting on one of her cupcakes. “A date?”

Nicole nervously bit down on her bottom lip. “If that’s alright with you.”

She nodded, cheeks still pink.

It was a date! Nicole couldn’t wait—though she was concerned about one thing. What was she going to bake?


End file.
